The present disclosure is related generally to in-mold grain application.
In-mold grain application provides the ability to imprint high definition grain on, for example, automotive door panel bolsters and substrates. This allows the end product to retain the required softness desired by the customer. Grooves, simulated stitching, and small radii can be formed on the surface of the part.
Traditional in-mold grain processes involve spray application of adhesive on the plastic substrate via a manual spray gun or a robot mounted spray gun, often resulting in inconsistency and potential delamination between the grain stock and substrate.